


За перевалом

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: AU, F/M, Rare Pairings, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: Сказ о том, как вместо Рокэ Алвы Дика взял в оруженосцы Леонард Манрик и что из этого вышло.
Relationships: Mirabella Oakdell/Leopold Manrik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	За перевалом

Низенькая надорская лошадка утопала почти по колено в навалившем за ночь снегу, но упрямо пробиралась к воротам замка, оставляя за собой узкие траншейки и гребни вздыбленного снега. Двор тоже еще не успели расчистить, и Айрис, выскочившая, как всегда, первой, продиралась навстречу с не меньшим, чем кобыла, упрямством, взбивая за собой снежные брызги. Ричард почти с удивлением ощутил, как, несмотря ни на что, просится на губы улыбка радости возвращения. Он спешился и начал пробивать дорожку навстречу, остановившись только в паре бье от запыхавшейся сестры, сердито отцеплявшей косу от застежки плаща.

  
— Я не писал, хотел рассказать, как приеду, что…

  
— Матушка сошла с ума! — не слушая его, гневно выдохнула Айрис и оглянулась на небольшие окна. — Начиталась писем этого… _Манрика_ и… и…

  
— И что? — Ричард еще ничего не понял, но заранее ужаснулся. — Не собирается же она отдать им Надор?

  
— Хуже. Она собирается выйти за него замуж.

* * *

  
— Отец, вы сделали _что_? — круглее глаз Леонарда Манрика были только тарелки с зелено-золочеными каемками и охотничьими пейзажами, развешанные по стенам столовой.

  
— Я сделал предложение, — довольно приподняв уголок губ, терпеливо повторил тессорий Талига, с лисьим прищуром пробегая глазами письмо, которое с нежностью удерживал в пальцах.

  
— Мирабелле Окделл?!

  
— Именно. И она, представьте себе, его приняла.

* * *

  
Но обо всем по порядку.

  
Первое письмо свалилось, как летний снег на голову, в начале прошлой осени – Леопольд Манрик в самых куртуазных выражениях приветствовал герцогиню Окделл и предлагал ей, «несмотря на годы вражды и недоверия», рассмотреть возможные выгоды от предложенного им союза. Как будто мало было того, что Ричард принял службу у «навозника», теперь им требовалось сунуть свои веснушчатые носы еще глубже!

  
Выгоды старый лис, разумеется, предусмотрительно изложил раньше самого предложения, иначе письмо оказалось бы в камине еще до того, как глаза Мирабеллы вообще добрались бы до них через ровные витиеватые строчки. Старые шахты, при жизни Эгмонта исправно поставлявшие медь, серебро и уголь, после его смерти и разорения Надора не на что было поддерживать, а без другого столь же весомого источника дохода их невозможно было вновь открыть, о чем Манрик умудрился едва ли не в качестве вступления ненавязчиво и безжалостно напомнить. После этого шло, разумеется, столь же ненавязчивое упоминание о наличии у семьи тессория денег в достаточном количестве, чтобы покрыть расходы на это дело, благое для обоих родов и, конечно же, для всего Талига. Далее Леопольд, который, по-видимому, не сомневался в способности вдовствующей герцогини сложить два и два, сразу предлагал делить пополам прибыль от шахт и завершал все выражением надежды на то, что, «как и ее сын, уже показавший себя достойным доверия и способным юношей на службе у генерала Манрика, его мать также проявит благоразумие и готовность поставить интересы своего герцогства и страны превыше личной неприязни». И, конечно же, на скорый ответ на свое письмо.

  
Мирабелла и в самом деле осчастливила его скорым ответом, и оный был краток:

  
«Никаких союзов с Вами и Вашим семейством, пока я жива, Окделлы не заключат».

  
Но Манрик-старший отступаться и не подумал. Пока Ричард в Варасте познавал романтику боя, в перерывах покоряя горы бумажной работы, которую выполнял наравне с адъютантами, а Леонард Манрик посредством безжалостной дрессировки доносил до своего оруженосца понимание происходящего в жизни, Леопольд эпистолярно обхаживал матушку Окделла. Поначалу отвечая с холодной вежливостью на сочащиеся ядовитым презрением строки, немногим позже он уже с неизменным удовольствием язвил в ответ, сочетая в одном письме и поправки к несуществующему соглашению, и призывы к благоразумию, и уколы, ответные и превентивные.

  
К осени Варастийская кампания подошла к концу – война же Леопольда Манрика только началась. Мирабелла стояла на своем, как неприступный скальный бастион, но – и это следовало учитывать, – ни одного письма не оставляла без хотя бы краткого и унизительного, но ответа. Должно быть, препирательство с Манриком стало одним из немногих занятий, скрашивавших ее унылую вдовью жизнь. Вернувшийся Леонард не раз уже задавался вопросом, – да и задавал его вслух, – так ли нужны отнюдь не бедствующему роду эти злосчастные шахты, но его отец следовал своему замыслу с несвойственным ему упрямством.

  
В процессе переговоров идеей успел загореться и случайно подслушавший их Ричард. Теперь и сам он ночами рассчитывал, сколько денег и людей потребуется на расчистку возможных завалов, сколько нужно платить рабочим и тратить на освещение – как наловчился уже под началом генерала считать деньги на фураж и провизию. Это было просто и почти привычно, но с куда большим усердием юноша выискивал возможное второе дно у плана тессория. Зная о коварстве старшего Манрика, он подозревал, что договор о шахтах наверняка был всего лишь предлогом, чтобы какой-нибудь кошачьей хитростью отобрать у матушки ее долю земель, а после, быть может, приказать Леонарду ввести войска и… Но чем дальше Дикон думал, тем сомнительнее выглядела такая стратегия, а более правдоподобной не находилось. К тому же со своим эром он успел достаточно сблизиться еще со времен Варасты: тот как-то незаметно оказался не въедливым генералом-«навозником», а до кошек устающим человеком, привыкшим рассчитывать наперед все и вся. Леонард Манрик теперь казался ему до странного понимающим и по-военному почти родным. И, разумеется, неиронично пекущимся о благе Талига – всего Талига.

  
Грезить о Талигойе Ричард перестал уже в Варасте – не до того было. После, как ни странно, тоже – Манрик кроме прочего отвечал за снабжение армии, а работы, как оказалось, у снабженцев после войны было не меньше, чем до нее. А затем грянуло и восстание, поднятое Раканом. Окделл под началом Леонарда должен был бы выступить против Альдо, но он этого, конечно, не сделал – как только войска Ракана были взяты в окружение, Дикон, пожалуй, впервые нарушив приказ своего генерала, тайком отправился на переговоры, за что и поплатился. «Будущий король» тепло поприветствовал союзника, верного делу своего отца… и, ничтоже сумняшеся, объявил того заложником, предложив Манрику отступление в обмен на жизнь его оруженосца. Удивительно, но Леонард согласился – и той же ночью с небольшим отрядом попытался вызволить Ричарда. У него даже вышло бы незаметно, если бы не Робер, который, однако, не стал им мешать и позволил уйти, что юноше показалось еще более непостижимым. После этого его мечтам о Великой Талигойе окончательно и бесповоротно пришел конец.

  
Тем временем тессорий Талига развернул свои боевые действия – правда, чем дальше, тем больше их сражения с Мирабеллой начали напоминать страстные поединки на шпагах, цель которых – исключительно взаимное удовольствие соперников. А потом Леопольд и вовсе огорошил герцогиню неожиданным ходом – в следующем своем письме он ни словом не упомянул о договоре, а написал вместо этого о войне и нехватке денег из-за неурожая; о том, что изредка пишет Леонард, поинтересовался как бы невзначай, сколько идут письма до Надора и доходят ли вообще. Мирабелла была сражена – ответ от нее пришел через полтора месяца и содержал неловкий пересказ последнего письма Ричарда да пару обрывочных ответов на вопросы, как если бы она старательно пресекала в себе порывы проявить излишнюю откровенность. 

  
На сей раз сражен был Леопольд. И, развивая свою новую тактику, спустя пару подобных писем попросил прислать ему портрет Мирабеллы, на что снова получил отказ. Не категорический, а обоснованный – старые портреты из замка вынесли или попортили после восстания Эпине, а новые писали только с дочерей для кандидатов в будущие мужья. Интересоваться целью просьбы герцогиня нужным не посчитала – по-видимому, ей что-то уже было совершенно ясно. Леопольд же с привычной своей ненавязчивостью выразил сочувствие, а после, подключив личные связи, добрался до складов каданских контрабандистов, где пылился не иначе как чудом сохранившийся и никому не приглянувшийся портрет Мирабеллы Окделл, должно быть, в первые годы замужества. И судя по суровому и сосредоточенному лицу даже на парадном портрете, годы эти уже тогда для Мирабеллы счастливыми не были.

  
Свою находку Леопольд отправил хозяйке, педантично расписав, где и как обнаружил – наводить на новые подозрения Мирабеллу, только-только начавшую оттаивать, в его планы не входило. Ответа долго не было, и он успел было обругать себя за глупые и препятствующие делу выходки на старости лет, но наконец дождался – герцогиня Окделл прислала портрет обратно и в короткой записке поинтересовалась, для чего, собственно, он, полученный путем таких стараний, был тессорию нужен. Леопольд осознал намек, и, не успел он выпустить из рук только что прочитанного письма, как на него снизошло озарение.

  
Вернувшись с войны уже корнетом, Ричард получил разрешение съездить домой – и там застал только что не пышущую огнем Айрис и непривычно молчаливую матушку, с непоколебимым видом продемонстрировавшую свое письмо с согласием на помолвку. Осознание, что отец Леонарда додумался включить свой договор в брачное соглашение, стало серьезным ударом, но Дик, в отличие от Айрис, не задал матери вопроса: «Зачем?». Он не был дома с самого своего отъезда в Лаик, но не сомневался, что матушка по возвращении станет пенять ему и за службу у «навозника», и за «измену Ракану и Талигойе», а застал ее в состоянии не менее смятенном, но, на контрасте с воспоминаниями, словно бы куда более живом. И раз Леонарду юноша готов был, да и не раз доверял жизнь, то и решение матери он мог если не понять, то принять, каким бы диким оно не казалось со стороны. В конце концов, она заслуживала своего запоздалого счастья.


End file.
